Last Night On Earth
by sparrowlovE123
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby, Ellen and Jo contemplate their last night on Earth, Based off of the Season Five episode "Abandon All Hope". Spoilers and feels are inside. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Sam

"Last night on Earth," Dean had said jokingly to Jo in the kitchen, trying to get her to sleep with him. He'd been completely indifferent to the gravity of his statement, but the words weighed on Sam's mind as he sat moodily on the couch.

The beer on his knee was dripping its condensation through his jeans; he stared through its amber glass as though it would make this hell any better.

There was laughter floating through the house, the clinking of glasses and the smell of alcohol weaving hazily around him. Sam glanced around, seeing Dean at the fridge, Ellen and Jo at the table, wonderingly laughing as Cas threw back shot after shot, completely unaffected. On his other side, Bobby was poring over dusty old texts, trying to determine if they were going to die painfully, or if it was more likely to be quick. Confined to a wheelchair, Bobby wasn't coming with them in the morning – Sam had rarely seen him so livid.

Now, though, he was devoting his evening to trying to save their asses. It must suck, Sam thought, to be Bobby. Hardly more than it sucks to be us, but…

He stood. There was a blotch of water left from his bottle on his leg; Sam took a final swig and tossed his now-empty bottle in the trash. "Hey," he said to Dean, his voice coming out a lot more quietly than he was expecting.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean replied, standing by the table and watching Cas drink. There was a smile on Dean's face that Sam hadn't seen for a long time. He couldn't bring himself to stop Dean from calling him "Sammy" anymore. It didn't matter. Not anymore.

He didn't speak. The girls were laughing, Cas' confused expression bringing a smile to Sam's face, too. He took another beer from the fridge, and looked around at his family. They weren't blood, except for he and Dean, but he'd never known this depth with any other people.

Bobby called them all over in front of an old camera. As he walked over, his brother slightly in front of him, this fleeting moment twisted something in him. Last night on Earth, Sam thought, putting his arms around Cas and Dean, Ellen right in front of him.

It wasn't so bad, he decided. If it was his last night on Earth, Sam Winchester was glad that it was a damn good one.


	2. Chapter 2: Ellen

"Last night on Earth," she heard Dean begin to her daughter. No. She'd be damned if Dean Winchester pulled something like this. Not tonight.

Ellen was relieved to hear Jo softly turn Dean away, followed by the sound of him scoffing good-naturedly and getting a beer as she wove her way back to her seat at the table.

Castiel, the angel, was sitting across from them, staring at the bottle of whiskey and the shot glasses lined neatly in front of him. "Come on, Cas," Jo said as she slid into the seat next to her mother. "Let's see what you can do." Leaning forward, Jo set all of the glasses right-side up and filled every one of them.

"Do angels even drink, Cas?" Jo asked brightly, shoving the glasses towards him.

"Well, we are capable of consuming vast quantities of alcohol when desired, but the reasoning behind doing so is hardly logica–"

"Cas, honey, stop talking," Ellen smiled, unknowingly employing a motherly tone with Cas – she'd considered him part of the family as soon as she'd seen how he was with Sam and Dean. "Bottoms up," she added, and he began tossing the shots into his mouth like they were nothing stronger than water.

Jo was laughing, Ellen noticed, for the first time in a long time. She stared at Cas like she'd never seen anything quite like him, and, Ellen supposed, she hadn't. It was good to see this happiness on her face. Ellen knew that it was mostly because of the imminent death of tomorrow, but for a second, it was as if they'd jumped back several years to a time when things were so much better.

Sam was standing and coming over to watch the spectacle, Dean was hovering around the kitchen – she could almost hear the grin on his face as he muttered, "Son of a bitch, Cas."

Castiel finished his drinks and set them all down on the table, taking a slightly panicked breath, looking up and saying, "I think I'm starting to feel something."

"Really," Ellen said, nodding and laughing. Cas looked more confused than ever, but they all looked around as Bobby called them into the other room.

He had a dated camera, leaning slightly on its dilapidated tripod, set up facing the corner with the window and the couch. Complaining loudly, but still complying, everyone arranged themselves in a joke of a family photo. Ellen surprised even herself when she felt an overwhelming sense of safety from the three boys standing behind her, her daughter on the end of them (just this once, Dean's arm draped chastely over her shoulders), Jo's hand resting on Bobby's shoulders.

So they were small. And broken. And lost in a world that was too big for so few of them to take on. But still, it could be worse. They had each other. And, Ellen thought, for the last night on Earth, spending it with a family like this one was fine by her.


End file.
